


Tinfoil blankets

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 09/05/15 [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Illness, M/M, Muscular dystrophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Cold' and/or 'cuddle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinfoil blankets

   It had started small, as these things often do, with the hands.

   Everyone noticed the weakness that came over Martin's hands. He couldn't even keep Icarus Removals, so that's when the lovers had the "Martin I've been begging you to move in with me for months, just do it" talk; in which was also the "Martin, going to the doctor isn't a weakness, just go" talk.

   Martin came back with a heavy heart and bed news.

   Muscular dystrophy.

   It had been a shock in some ways and partly-expected in another. Douglas was a medical man, so he knew the slim possibility, but there were _so many other_ things it could be.

   It wasn't as fast as "oh god, the shit's hit the fan", but it almost felt like it. Martin was grounded indefinitely and he just seemed to... waste away.

   Because that's what muscular dystrophy _is_. It's a wasting disease.

   And now, as Douglas holds his partner, his beautiful Martin, under the tinfoil blanket, trying to keep him a little warmer; all he can think is "what a waste".

   Martin's arms and legs are thin now - so thin. And while you used to be able to see the boy's ribs, his limbs never looked like that.

   But all he can do it kiss his love, tell him he's so strong and beautiful, and try to keep him warm.

   It's all he can do.


End file.
